Soulful Reflections of Blood and Water
by Ravus
Summary: AU TimeTravel: A Dark reborn Harry Potter emerges in the past. However something went wrong, he's not alone. Harry must decide how much he will change. Or is Fate and the Phrophecy set in stone...
1. Avada Kedavra!

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter books and trademarks along with the characters recognised belong to J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter One:** _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

'_**A**vada Kedavra_' 

Lord Voldemort's follower fell dead at his feet. The battle was going well, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The Adversary paused and glanced up at the Dark citadel wondering if this time, if _this time_ it would end.

The wards part to let him through; they'd been coded to his magical aura. Voldemort wanted him here; he'd grown even more magnanimous in his old age. Harry smirked, _I've grown like that as well. We've both grown used to this._

The dementor effects hit him like a wall of screams. Drawing his cloak up he stormed towards the doors, banishing dementors as he went. They are no threat to him, none of this is. Voldemort always likes to start things easily; it's become a ritual after so long.

A noise from his gauntlet causes The Adversary to tap it with his wand, a distorted voice is emitted.

'Sir? This is Phoenix Squad 11. We've encircled the area. Do you require assistance?'

'No, Get the rest of them rounded up, destroy the last Horucrux in exactly 5 minutes'

'We read you, good luck Adversary'

The Adversary, Harry Potter, flexed his silver gauntlet grinning, perhaps this time he would get to return the last favour Voldemort had given him. He would really enjoy ripping Tommy boy's hand off.

**

* * *

I**n the darkness of his throne room Lord Voldemort waited, he had grown good at patience. Time does that for you at least. The doors exploded, two masked followers fell through gasping and coughing in their death throes. 

'Harry! My _old friend_' Voldemort sneered as his Adversary entered dramatically, as always. 'What? No hand shake after all this time?'

Harry winced at the jibe to his fake hand.

'Once again, Tom, the pleasure seems to be all yours'

'It should be, I believe this is this last time we will have to perform this very repetitive meeting'

'I know'

The two stared at each other, lost in the melancholy of the moment. Voldemort whipped his wand out, destroying the wall as Harry vanished only to reappear on the other side of the room.

'You're getting sloppy Tom, you used that move to start the duel we had 20 years ago.'

Voldemort snarled and drew his magic around him in all its dark fury. Harry met him blow for blow, move for move, hit for hit.

How many times have they fought like this? It started so long ago now. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, Voldemort and The Adversary, Immortal Lords for this world of Chaos. Harry remembered that time long ago, during his early years; Voldemort had burnt his skin and killed his wife. In retaliation he had desecrated the Death Eaters and beheaded Voldemort. During the second Dark Ages Voldemort had destroyed the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had locked him in a volcano for a year. He broke out and snapped Harry's daughter in two. Inside the icy storms of the artic, cold and tired they had been friends for a week. They were _saved_ by a group of well-meaning muggle sailors. None of them survived.

Harry had fought Voldemort all his life.

It was all that he knew.

'You can't win Tom'

Voldemort sneered at him in response before sending out a bone-crushing hex.

'Neither can you, _Adversary_, but don't worry I'll make this as painful as I can.'

'I'm used to pain'

Harry blocked the spell and flung his own at the foundation of the throne, throwing up a mist of gold dust in its destruction. He did so enjoy destroying Tom's things.

'Show yourself! You can't hide forever.'

Voldemort was in the act of clearing the fog when he gasped, in shock his wand fell from his hand. In a moment he felt something, on the edge of mortal's understanding slowly shrivel and depart, leaving the Lord struggling to remain conscious. Harry appeared soundlessly from the fog.

Voldemort coughed again, 'Hufflepuff's Cub?'

Harry nodded, 'That's your last Horucrux destroyed Tom,' Voldemort's eyes widened in response.

'_Avada Kedavra_'

Voldemort hit the wall crumpling against it.

**

* * *

H**arry paused, then slowly started to walk towards the body, he wouldn't believe it, not yet, not after all this time. He pressed a button on the Gauntlet to let his muggle troops know that it was time to escape and evade until they could regroup. Their job was done. 

The muggles had found out about magic, it wasn't hard when a madman named Voldemort destroyed every muggle leader of the 21st century within 24 hours. When the muggles started to attack the wizards many of them had gathered around Voldemort for protection. Most of Asia was still unliveable thanks to the nuclear radiation from the fallout war.

Harry had to climb for power, the muggle were killing indiscriminately, while Voldemort waged war upon the earth itself. He'd turned to the only few dark arts he knew, mind magic and soul magic. Occulmancy and Horucruxes. Oh yes Harry had his own Horucruxes, he could still remember Bella's scream of terror as he'd used her murder to create the first one.

He now lived a half-life, a cursed life with his disfigured soul. The Horucruxes he made would let him live forever until they were destroyed, but because of them he was forced through life as he was now. It was a needed sacrifice, but a terrible sacrifices non-the less. No one else had wanted to make it.

'You're as idiotic as ever.' A shadow detangled itself from the background and Severes Snape strode forward as Harry's eye narrowed. He'd not forgotten how the so-called Half-Blood Prince had killed Dumbledore. How he'd been against the old headmaster from the start, he'd never found out how Voldemort had allowed him to live just as long as them. The bastard should have died years ago, and now that he couldn't hide behind his Master he was easy pickings.

Snape sneered 'Don't get any ideas _Potter_'

'I've killed your Master already'

'Good.' Snape smirked with dark glee and held up a jumper 'Just what I **hoped** you'd do, eventually.'

'What?' his attention distracted Harry only just noticed what his old potions master held, it was a non-descript jumper, not that well made to tell the truth. It had been his first real birthday present.

'Your Weasley Jumper, correct? Poor little Potter, was this all you had left of them?'

The darkness surrounded Harry's vision as Snape burnt the jumper.

A voice tolled out of the Darkness.

'That's _your_ last Horucrux destroyed _Potter_.'

**

* * *

S**nape strode forward and slapped Harry, jerking him awake. 

'Snape!'

'Potter.' Snape drawled sarcastically.

Harry checked his surroundings, chained to the wall, no wand, gauntlet gone and Snape had even been paranoid enough to strip him down to the boxers not trusting even the bare clothes Harry wore. This was looking like one of his worst nightmares…

'Oh god Snape you really are sick and perverted.' A hand struck him around the head, 'agh, sh- I had no idea you were into bondage, the **sadism** I'm afraid was bloody obvious.'

It was too easy to rile up the other man.

'You always were arrogant, you have no idea how much I _enjoy_ being here at your moment of defeat.'

'Just keep your enjoyment to yourself.'

Greasy nostrils flared while Harry checked the restraints for weaknesses, His stuff was actually piled in the corner of the throne room, Snape obviously didn't expect him to be able to escape. For some reason he felt something was missing from the room.

'Well!' Snape demanded.

'Well what?'

'Aren't you curious how I found your precious Horucrux?'

Harry sighed deeply, 'you've already prepared a speech in your head haven't you? No! Don't start saying anything; I damn well know it's true. What is it with Dark evil bad guys wanting to boost their own ego. Fine. Fine. "How did you find the Horucrux?"'

Snape bristled and hit back. 'You're one to talk about dark and evil potter, creating Horucruxes, why some people would never have thought you had it in you.'

'You being one of them.'

Harry zoned out and ignored Snape's ranting, surveying the room in thought. It unnerved Harry sometimes, how the people that knew him best, those that he could be himself around, were those trying desperately to kill him. In a way he preferred Voldemort's company to Snape's, at least the Dark Lord's displeasure at him was all self gained, Snape had hated him before he was even born, determined within his own insane mind that he _would_ hate the son of his arch nemesis James Potter.

Something was trying to get his attention, there was something missing. It clicked.

'Where the hell is the body!' Harry exclaimed wildly, eyes darting the room.

'What body?' Asked Snape curiously

'Voldermorts dead body you asehole!' Harry panicked

'I don't know _what_ your talking about, it's not as if _you_ could defeat the Dark Lord.'

'Don't you try and mess with me Snape, I damn well hit him with a killing curse'

'Oh?'

'After I'd destroyed the last Horucrux?'

'…'

A feeling of uncertainty was curling within him, he couldn't be wrong, he couldn't, it had to be Snape messing with him.

'Beginning to worry little Gryffindor?'

'Get the hell out of my head!'

'Ah, ah, ah _Potter_. You see that's the joy of… friendships as old as ours. I don't need to read your mind anymore; I don't even need to read your face or eyes. Blanking them doesn't help.'

'Wh-'

The darkness thickened and Harry knew there and then.

'Well, well.' Voldemort emerged, 'What do we have here.'

Snape stepped back behind his master as Harry's throat became dry.

'I killed you.'

A dark grin answered him 'Should I return the favour you suppose?'

'I damn **killed** you!' Harry clinged to this fact.

'Unlike you _Adversary_ I have one Horucrux left.'

'Bu- Seven, you can only make **seven.** That's one of the Rules of Magic! I destroyed them! I destroyed them all!'

Voldemort seemed to be at the height of pleasure at the moment, he launched into his own pre-made script. 'Normally you can only create seven Horucrux, I myself have an eighth as mere circumstance. Oh by the way, Severus very much enjoyed having to get your last one from the old muggle satellite, how _did_ you manage that?'

Harry snarled.

'Not that it matters, you'll be dead soon enough.'

'We'll see about that!'

Voldemort laughed, 'I've waited long for this day Harry, I was amazed when you started creating your own Horucruxes, what ever would your parents have thought. Creating the darkest of items, destroying your **pure** soul like that. But no-matter, they're all gone now, isn't that right?'

'It was necessary.'

'My eight Horucrux was the seventh created…' Voldemort hinted, almost playfully. It was the playfulness of a cat that has caught a mouse.

Seventh? That was before Nagini then… stupid lizard, should have really got the thing stuffed, would have made a brilliant present for Voldemort. It must have been after Ravelclaws golem… the golem was created in 1979-or was it 81? It was far to long ago; it was defiantly before the Potters were attacked-

Harry blinked. 'No-'

_Dumbledore voice echoed in his memory. Telling him that some abilities were passed on. _

_No…_

'Yesss Harry, I can see the shape of your thoughts even now, close as we are. Surely you must have suspected. We are so alike.'

Hope can be a powerful thing, both for good and evil. But there is nothing worse then being told you never had a hope. Ever. The only way to _destroy_ a Horucrux is to destroy the object that it resides in. The only person able to remove the soul itself _without_ damaging the object was the caster and owner of the soul.

Harry Potter was one of Voldemort's Horucruxes…

_No! there's always a way!_

Was there?

The whispers of his soul shook him more, evil was inside of him. Which thoughts were even his own?

Harry dropped his head. 'Just do it quickly Tom.'

'No fight from our precious Gryffindor?'

The silence carried on for far too long, Harry had become lost in the silence within his own mind. There was _NO WAY_. _I never stood a chance, ever. It was only my own Horucruxes that kept this going._

Harry Potter was one of Voldemort's Horucruxes…

Snape attacked while the brat was feeling empty. 'You're useless _Potter_ can't even give a decent fight.' He stepped forward passed the Dark Lord, not noticing the narrowed red eyes. 'You would have done just as good a job throwing yourself in a river just as soon as you learned to walk. Because of **you** the world is in chaos all because of your stupid Gryffindor sense of justice, all you damn well did was mess things up! We could have done it Potter! WE COULD HAVE RULED THE WORLD FOR ETERNITY! BUT YOUR COULDN'T LET GO OF YOUR DAMN DESTINY AND **NOW** THERE'S ONLY MUGGLES LEFT! WE-'

'"We"? Severus?' Lord Voldemort's quiet voice whiplashes through the tirade. 'And what "_we"_ would this be?'

'My- my lord! I- I would never think to- I meant _your_ rule of the world. My master.'

'Remember that fact well.' Voldemort turned to look at the still silent Harry Potter.

The silence stretched further until it became a magic all of its own. Voldemort leaned down. 'Do remember when you actually agreed with my saying?'

Harry and Voldemort shared an old look before both parroting. 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it…'

Both grinned madly, wow… we really are insane, pity I still want to murder the bastard.

Snape seemed livid, 'enough of this! Just end it he's help-'

Voldemort towered over Snape suddenly furious, 'YOU, will not dictate actions to me _servant_'

Snape quailed, throwing himself to the floor and kissing the end of his master's robes

Harry chuckled, oh yes he really did prefer Voldemort to Snape; at least Voldemort had a backbone. He stopped when he found himself on the end of a very puzzling look from the Dark Lord.

'Po- Harry, we-'

Harry sighed heavily cutting him off. 'No. Don't ask Tom you know I can't, I won't. We are who we choose to be. I won't join you' Harry gave a maniacal smile, 'maybe in another life.'

'We could have been brilliant. The God's of Merlin themselves would have feared us.'

'There's nothing left to be brilliant about. The world went down the toilet long ago.'

Voldemort scoffed. 'True I suppose. I never thought I would see that day that my Adversary would give in.'

The words stirred a growl in Harry as Voldemort placed his wand directly on Harry scar. It tore open, blood poured down but for once Harry was not in pain. In fact it felt like a pain he had never noticed was suddenly gone, he felt lighter. With every breath he took his back straightened. His neck unbent. His eyes sharpened.

He noticed that Snape had moved closer behind Voldemort and had his wand in a ready position.

Voldemort finished the incantation and drew back. Black lighting jumped from between harry's eyes towards Voldemort's wand.

'A moment more Harry, your death will come as promised. But I will not give up my Horucux and immortality even for this.'

Blood blocked Harry's view but he made out his own wand in Voldemorts hand and understood. The bastard was transferring the Horucrux! Keeping the brother wand like a memento of old. It can be _destroyed_ now! The bonds pulled taut as Harry's struggle for freedom renewed, he needed to break the wand, then it would all be over. Finally he felt free of a burden inside for so long, but he was never going to give up the fight. Never!

Snape stepped forward while Voldemort finished the incantation. The Slimy man's wand was pointed at Voldemort's back.

Harry suddenly realised exactly how ambitious the illustrious potions master was. He could easily call out, a warning… But did he really want to pick a world ruled by Snape instead of Voldemort… He'd promised himself he wouldn't die before Tom.

He hated Snape, but he'd promised to everyone that no matter how far he fell to the temptations of the black magic he would make sure that Voldemort paid for his crimes.

Snape flourished his wand.

'_Avada Kedavra_'

**

* * *

S**nape strode towards the body of his former master; wrenching back the head he quickly cut the neck pouring the still warm blood into a potion holder. Returning to a table near the back he started the final preparations. 

His entire body shook but his hands were steady and quick wasting no time. He slashed one of his own wrists and bled the blood into the same container as that of Voldemorts. muttering under his breath he carefully added the juiced maticore brains and the shredded nightshade roots.

'What the hell are you doing Sniviless! He isn't dead yet! Break the wand it's the last horucrux!' Screamed Harry

'Shut up Potter, I'm saving all our asses.'

'Are you going to unchain me or kill me then?'

'Neither.'

Snape swirled the cauldron once then lifted it of the fire bottling the now red potion. He also brought up his wand and brought down a silver tendril much like a pensive into the green pre-made potion.

'Wh-'

'SHUT UP POTTER!'

Harry finally obeyed in this instant and watched as Snape finished whatever it is he was doing. It appeared he'd been planning this for some time. Harry refocused on the chiselled man as he placed three potions in front of him.

'I am _not_ drinking those.' _Snape's stupidity seemed to know no bounds_.

'You will if you want to go back in time.'

_What…_

'This is some kind of joke isn't it?'

'No joke potter.'

'What kind of an idiot do you take me for Snape? If you had the means to back in time you would have done it yourself _centuries _ago.'

Snape sighed and brought out a blood-red stone. Even after all these years Harry recognised it instantly. Snape's eyes darkened.

'Yes _Potter_ this is a Philosophers stone.'

'You made one!'

'I stole it; you should still remember your first year. That is if you haven't already gone insane. It wasn't hard to replace the real one with a fake, nobody can tell the difference at a glance and even a Potions Master would need to really look. I was actually setting Quirrel up myself so that it looked like he destroyed the thing while stealing it. Of course you helped with that yourself so I didn't even have to.'

'So that's how you've lived forever?' Asked Harry, interested despite himself.

'Yes. Unfortunately I am _dependant_ on the stone. And I do not mean my body; my actual soul itself needs the elixirs to survive. If I went back in time my soul would be removed from my body and without a body filled with the elixir, even for an instant, I would die.'

'So?'

'SO I CANNOT GO BACK IN TIME YOU FOOLISH BOY!'

'I'm hardly a boy.' Harry bristled.

'You have never stopped acting childishly. I had thought that you'd dealt with The Dark Lord earlier and used your own Horucrux to detain you, thinking we could do this then. Luckily we are here now anyway.'

'With a bleeding unconscious Dark Lord.' For some reason that still annoyed him, it must be the fact that a finishing blow hadn't been dealt.

'Voldemort will be waking up any second Potter, are you telling me you'll let him win'

Harry jerked at the bonds again. 'Just kill him!! Release me and I can destroy the last horucrux and ring his neck myself.'

'That doesn't matter! Don't you understand! The world is destroying itself; we're some of the few wizards left. It has to change, it MUST change. You are the only one able to do it. The potion only sends someone back in their _own_ lifetime.'

'And they have to take it willingly don't they?' Harry's shot in the dark hit the mark as Snape visibly grimaced.

'Po- Ha- _take the damn potions!_'

'No.'

'Why not? You'll get the chance to change everything! To make it better!'

'I'm not the boy you seem to think I am' Harry spoke slowly maintaining eye contact. 'You'd never do anything like this to help me, your lying in some way, planning on sending yourself back through me somehow, and it takes me being willing to do it. Don't even try and torture me you pathetic Death Eater! Put that wand away, you know damn well I'll outlast any methods you try and use. If you want to send me back then I'm going as me.'

Snape seemed to be in an act of swallowing his own vomit. 'You-'

'There's three potions, one must be the time warp, the other looks like it's probably a magical strength enhancer from both you and Tom, so the third one, that looks like a pensive, must be the one that you wanted to use to take over my mind?'

Snape now looked like he'd just kissed a dementor. After a lot of effort he got himself under control.

'Quid pro Quo, _Potter_?'

'What do you want in return? What could I possible give you _now_'

'Oh not now boy, but in the past you could be very helpful to my past self…'

'I won't help you! I'd rather die.'

'I think I heard the Dark Lord stirring boy! This is the best chance either of us have. I will not let this world come to pass. I will not let Fate destroy the entire world!'

That stirred Harry, he had thought the same thoughts himself. But Snape would want something, something huge.

'I want a single promise.' Murmered Snape. 'Bound with an oath. That you will give my past self the memories I have from this future… **Before** you finish your **first** year at Hogwarts'

'So I can add power to your younger self before his time? That's nearly as bad as letting you mess with all this in the first place.'

'You will not get a better offer then this.'

'I suppose I can kill you straight after I give you back your memories-'

Snape returned the silver tendril from the pensive potion; he glared again at Harry before drawing down a black tendril into the potion instead.

'Say the Oath Potter. This will keep an exact copy of my memories, with your training you should be able to keep it locked away in the back of your mind until you give it to my younger self, I also want an oath that you will not look at them or investigate my own memories.

Harry parroted the Oath until Snape was happy, then let the potions master slip the drinks down his throat. Honestly he still didn't believe that this would send him back in time, it was too big.

'When do I return exactly? How does it find my body?' He was getting drowsy from the strange power rush from both Voldemort and Snapes magic.

'It finds your body based on your bloodline and the most appropriate magical match in that era, which will obviously be your younger self anyway. That's where you're _meant_ to go. You'll return around one week after Voldemort kills the Potters, that event must take place.'

Before Harry could even scream or yell in disagreement Snape had fed him the final potion. The world slowly slipped away to whatever great adventure awaited the Adversary of the Dark Lord. As the timeline collapsed and the world changed Harry never heard the laughter from the Half-Blood Prince

**

* * *

A** One-Year-old Harry Potter awoke slowly, the entity from the future taking over the present child's consciousness, even with only a fraction of self-awareness the time traveller knew that he had succeeded. 

The child started to giggle, eyes darkening from their current emerald. He'd done it! Tricking Potter had been child's play when you knew how paranoid he was. Stupid boy had thought that the blood made a magical enhancer! He could make plans now; in the body of the Boy-Who-Lived he could shape the world in his image. He was free.

Acting quickly even with a half conscious mind he started to try to control the soul of both Potter's they bucked and fought but he was older in spirit. The Young-Potter was kept quiet without a thought.

Children are not aware of much of the world in their first few years; as such Young-Potter's vision was not very good. His giggling stopped as a blur leaned in closer, and closer.

Red Eyes burned.

The calculations had been slightly off.

Off by a week.

It was Halloween, October 31st 1981

'_Avada Kedavra_'

The killing curse rebounded, Voldemort screamed in agony. Young-Harry had never known such pain; every fibre of his being was burning under a newborn sun. The magic seemed to seize a life of its own as it forced the Young-Harry to stay alive while repelling the unwanted intruders from the future. Unable to fight against magic of this strength Snapes soul along with the Future-Harry's was torn from the body and flung off into the night.

The _Rules of Magic_ were not to be denied.

With the best blood link, Harry Potter, unable to let the time travellers in, they both shot across the globe searching for a replacement host.

In the wind they found themselves drawn to different bodies, one a magical relative of Harry Potter, one a blood relative of Harry Potter.

**

* * *

H**arry often thought about death, it's common in one who knows they could live forever. He'd seen a lot over the years, muggle religion, pagan spirits, magical afterlife and even conducted in a brief look into necromancy. He knew there was after death; there was no mistaking that. But the exact details appeared to be impossible for any one on this plane of existence to understand. 

He hated death. It stole his friends

He yearned for death so that he could see them all again.

Fate loved to play with his life.

It is of course quite ironic then that _Lady Luck_ had **plans** for Harry Potter, which included a chance to give _Fate_ a good kicking. 500 years of pent up aggression can be useful. Fate wouldn't know what hit him.

_**

* * *

A/N: **_

_**Well What do you think...**_

Whose bodies are Snape and Harry thrown into?  
Will Voldemort be completely evil?  
How will a 500-year-old Lord of Chaos react to being in a child's body?  
Is my writing actually any good or is it boring?

_**

* * *

Ravus **_


	2. What is Normal?

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter books and trademarks along with the characters recognised belong to J.K.Rowling.

**_

* * *

A/N:_** I was bored and figured I'd get this chapter out early. Don't expect updates this quick constantly unless I'm feeling generous. 

Now... Questions!

_What exactly did Severus do?_ Good question, I'm not too sure... neither is Harry. All he knows is that Snape tricked him. He pretended to go along with what Harry wanted when he had prepared for the argument all along. He sent himself back with Harry _as well as_ getting an oath out of him to give the memories he locked within the back of Harry's mind to his younger self. When they appeared in the past in Harry's younger self's body it was on that fateful October oh so long ago. There were thus three people in the mind of that body, the Young-Harry, Snape and Future-Harry. Snape tried to take over both of the Harry's, and apparently would have done it. Luckily for Harry, Voldemort showed up to try and kill everyone and kick both Snape and Harry out.

_Does Harry eventually end up in his own body?_ Read on to find out! Unfortunately I believe in a little thing called 'Sods Law'. If it can wrong in this fic then it most probably will.

_Are there going to be 2 Dark Lords?_ Actually it depends... We have Voldemort out there, still undecided if he's completely evil. We have Future-Snape hiding somewhere, **definatly** Dark Lord material. We might also have Past-Snape, we may as well call him Severus, what should he do if he confronts his Future Self in some way? Will Harry have to give the memories of the future to him? Oh and we have Harry... And now you should realise I haven't really answered the question.

_How is Harry 500 Years old?_ Because that's what he is. Okay okay so it's slightly extreme. Needed to get the whole 'immortal' feel though. He's nearly as bad as Voldemort in morals now having torn his soul apart to create his own Horucruxes. He felt it was the only way to fight Tom as his equal. The Horucruxes mean that you live forever - as long as no one destroys them. Future Harry's actual physical body is like that of a 25 year old, the soul magic of the Horucruxes binds the body so that it no longer ages after creating the first one. Voldemort only looked like the distorted figure he did because the ritual to give him a body back... no one said it had to be a **nice** looking body.

**

* * *

Chapter Two:** _What is Normal?_ **

* * *

M**r and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they perfectly normal, thank you very much. And… oh well you know the rest. They were the type of people that would fight to death to be normal, and if you pointed out that 'normal' was only a mathematical average they would chalk you up as being weird and obviously normal. 

There's no arguing with some people.

The pride and joy of their life was their son, Dudley. At the moment he was customarily screaming as his mother fought to get him into his high chair. It was currently dinnertime on October 31st. Vernon Dursley was chuckling along to his son's antics, dodging the thrown food.

'All right Duddydums, I'll make you something better don't worry.' Said Mrs Dursley, as though this was a common occurrence.

She reached round his enormously large waist and tried to squeeze him out of the chair, she could cook some more food while he played with his toys, after all she didn't want her precious child starving did she.

Dudley suddenly stopped crying. Mrs Dursley grew concerned instantly.

'Duddy honey what's wron -'

Dudley's eyes suddenly flashed with such a violent green that the shocked Mrs Dursley lost control of the overweight high chair. Plunging to the floor the child hit the floor with an almighty _crack,_ causing some of the floor tiles to splinter.

'DUDLEY!'

Mrs Dursley quickly forgot about the flash of light. Things like that aren't supposed to happen, so obviously it didn't. At least that's what she chose to believe. She was still shaking as her husband threw her into the car with the bleeding Dursley and sped them of to the hospital.

It wasn't that long a journey but it worried them that their son stayed quiet the entire time, eyes starting straight ahead. They pulled into the car park and hurried into the building, _demanding_ that someone come and help their poor stricken child.

An hour later the two parents were sitting with an aging doctor whose nameplate declared her to be an "Esmerelda Smith". Doctor Smith clasped her hand together and stared at the Dursley's over the top.

'I'm glad you decided to come to us with the child, we can see it's obviously getting out of hand.'

Mr Dursley's beady eyes widened, as he spluttered 'What's getting out of hand!'

'Well… err the overweight problem. That is why you brought the child in isn't it?'

'Of course not! Are you telling me that while our child has been bleeding to death you –'

Doctor Smith interrupted the man mid rant, _why did she always get the difficult ones?_ 'If I may Mr…' She glanced down at her clipboard, 'Mr Dursley? Right. Well Mr Dursley the knock to the head has been taken care of, we've run a few standard tests and the scans show no permanent brain damage.'

Mrs Dursley breathed a sigh of relief, 'Has he had to have stitches? He's dreadfully scared of sharp things.'

'The cut had already started to heal over when he arrived; we've bandaged him up. You should be able to remove them around tomorrow sometime.'

'So he's fine to go home?'

'Yes Mr Dursley, but if you'll quickly stay a moment we can discus your child's eatin – '

The door had slammed shut before she'd finished.

It was the next day and they removed the bandages quite early, they were getting worried about Dudley's complacent attitude. They had raged at the lightning bolt scar that they uncovered and Mr Dursley threatened to go down and sue the hospital for giving Dursley a horrific scar.

They put him to sleep a few hours later both agreeing they'd talk to the hospital tomorrow.

Neither of them commented on their sons green eyes.

If something couldn't happen by common sense, then it was ignored. Eyes changing colour after a year defiantly counted. Neither of them noticed that he was already losing weight as well.

**

* * *

M**any Wizards assume that the world is run by magic. That it shapes and controls all of our lives. They use phrases like "it flows through us, it surrounds us and binds us." and "where would we be without magic?" 

They would in fact, be muggles. But thoughts like that do not occur to wizards. From their perspective and point of view magic rules creation and muggles therefore are little better then things to either pity, protect, or 'put down'.

Muggles on the other hand believe that the world is run by rules. This is if fact a better assumption then the wizards and far more plausible, they do however seem to ignore the fact that there could be _Rules of Magic_. To a muggle, magic cannot have rules because that would take away the whole _point_ of magic. It's meant to be there to do the impossible, to move mountains, and bring back the dead. Yes, it _can_ of course do all this, but not without following rules like – To move a mountain you need the magical power Solus outputted into the correct elemental variations of the Loki rune stone coupled with the specific arithmetical formulae. And suddenly magic looks suspiciously familiar to some parts of science.

The magic of the world is an ordered kind. Actually it becomes obvious why this is the case if you take into account evolution. You can find out about evolution not by asking the question "why is it this way" but the question "what would happen if it wasn't this way". If magic didn't have some kind of order and restraints then we would be in a different kettle of fish altogether. This is meant in the magical sense. That by now the entire universe would have been changed into a kettle because some young chaotic mage willed it to happen without realising, resulting in the destruction of the universe, and a kettle of fish of course.

Since this is _not_ the case we can safely assume that all magic is ordered, and thus has rules.

Now is probably a good time to bring up the differences between rules, The Law and ORDER.

When someone breaks rules then they find themselves given a good telling of by the person who made the rules, on the other hand you'll most likely find some other more shadowy people congratulating the rule breaker. It doesn't matter that much and we only follow them mainly because everyone else does and we worry what would happen if we didn't.

When someone breaks the law however, they quickly find themselves being chased by scary people saying they work for "The Law" and apparently whatever this "Law" thing is isn't happy with you. Five minutes later you'll end up locked in some cell, given a giant punishment and if you happen to get out you can bet that everyone already knows about you being naughty. This ends with your employer saying "we don't want your sort working here". Obviously "The Law" is not very forgiving. On the other hand you can actual survive breaking The Law as long as you make sure you get a good head start on the running. You also need to quickly start relying on other people who break The Law and may find yourself delving into something called "Organised Crime". Which is confusing seeing as you broke away from rules and regulations yet are told, that if you want to survive you have to follow some other darker laws that this Organised Crime syndicate enforces.

Which brings us to ORDER. Which seems to be mightily important, as we can't get away from it. Even when we break some part of ORDER it comes around, bites you on the arse and reminds you that it's everywhere. ORDER is a lot like rules and The Law. Sometimes people talk about CHAOS, where they talk about how something can be unordered, like a desk for example. What they forget is that a psychologist can, given enough time, find order in the CHAOS based on the psychological assessment of the person who owns the desk. CHAOS is actually ORDER, in a mask, who dances on the edge of your understanding. While apparently un-ruled it turns out that CHAOS _does_ follow rules, it just doesn't like to tell people what they are. So it turns out that if we break ORDER we get more ORDER, in a mask. So no one really knows…

What the universe is _really_ based on is indeed a mystery, but it is most likely either The Law or ORDER. Don't tell the muggles or the wizards. They might get upset.

The problem with this is that no one can _normally_ test what would happen if someone **broke** The Law or ORDER of the universe.

_Normal_ is not a word associated with Harry Potter, or Severus Snape.

Magic can control the flow of time, both in an enclosed space and a person's passage through time itself. However when going back in time it changes the future, something the universe doesn't like much. To combat this it developed the nifty idea and rule about trousers, time seemed to have a lot of them now. Another rule was that if someone went back in time they went with their own body, or possessed their younger counterpart, and the two became one, with the oldest soul dominating. One Soul equals One Body.

A Killing Curse to the forehead has just interrupted this possession…

The malevolent souls trying to possess Young-Harry have been discharged, let wild in the world. Latching on to what they could. Drawn inevitably to the best blood or magical match.

Seeing as how the universe _hadn't_ blown up Harry didn't think he'd destroyed ORDER, as we know it.

Hopefully.

He didn't like the idea of what beings could enforce The Law of the universe.

He'd play it safe and quiet just to be sure anyway.

**

* * *

D**eep behind Dudley Dursley's new green eyes, there was a meeting going on. Inside the mind of the boy sat Harry Potter. 

The mind is probably the best representation of the muggle version of magic. Anything you can imagine can be created inside your own mind. As such a 500-year-old Harry looked like the 18 year old he'd always thought of himself as. He was seated in a plush red chair that was taken straight out of the Gryffindor common room. In his arms was a child the size of a small baby elephant. They were surrounded by darkness. A few small orbs of lights bobbed and floated through the air encircling them, every now and then they would flicker and given of light of a different colour. To the delight of Dudley they also gave of sparks.

'You know I actually think I like you better as a baby Duds.' Harry sighed and glanced round the room.

'I'll be arriving soon you know. I'm your cousin, Harry. Your mom absolutely screams when she sees me on the doorstep. Although I'm not even sure that it will happen this time around… I can't believe that the slimy git actually did it. I think he came back with me you know, I can remember him attacking me before I was suddenly flung here.'

Dudley laughed happily from on Harry's knee. 'This isn't funny you know!'

Harry reined himself in, annoyed at himself arguing with a one year old… he needed a distraction, it was happening far to fast. He hated not being in control. Worried about his younger self in this timeline, did that mean that Voldemort actually managed to kill Young-Harry? Where was Snape?

Bored from the orbs Dudley started one of his temper tantrums. He wanted attention. Harry quickly got bored himself and slapped a silencing charm on the child. 'Oh shut up will you I can't hear myself think.' As often the case, as soon as silence struck, Harry found himself unable to think of anything. He was only half-heartedly controlling the actions of Dudley's body; he could feel his Aunt try to wake him up.

Glancing down he was shocked to see that Dudley was looking at him with a face of wonderment. Harry chuckled. 'They never actually tried ignoring you did they?' He removed the silencing charm and watched as the child giggled at it's voice suddenly retuning, with a quick thought from Harry a horde of imaginary creatures started to walk past the two, giving Dudley something to gawk at.

'I never thought it would be true but you actually like magic don't you? Though I suppose I've got you before they drum in that saying of theirs. Damn it you've distracting me. Right, Snape. Where the hell is he. He better not have remained in my younger self's body or I'll kill him.'

Harry gave feral grin as an imaginary basilisk slithered past them in the mind room.

'Harwee'

Dudley Dursley looked up, eyes wide and more curious then they should be. Green eyes. Matching Harry's own.

'Oh great! We're merging and I'm taking over! Damn it.'

_What exactly had Snape done?_

'He's here, somewhere… He's the only one that knows what's really going on.'

Harry watched from Dudley's eyes as his Aunt opened the front door and screamed.

At least something was going right.

* * *

'**V**ERNON!' 

'What is – Oh my god!' Mr Dursley's eyes fastened on the wicker basket on his front door step, but more specifically on the child inside it.

'Get it inside before the neighbours see!'

They dumped the basket on the kitchen table, promptly throwing a towel on top to muffle the new screams.

'Why the hell is it here?' Moaned Mr Dursley, he'd feared something like this might happen since he'd heard the whisperings yesterday.

'Can we get rid of it? Throw it in an orphanage?'

They both continued on in this vein for quite some time. Neither of them noticed Dudley slowly make his way down the stairs; if they had they would have wondered how a 15-month-old child had managed to gain the engineering talent to dismantle both the cot (which had bars around it) and the safety gate at the top the stairs (bars again.).

The young Dudley heaved himself onto one of the chairs, and then stood on it to look at the basket on the table. Drawing back the towel he noticed that there was a letter nestled underneath the young boy. Most importantly the Future-Harry Potter enforcing extreme Legilimency upon his younger self, found no intruders within the mind.

Snape wasn't there. Well that was one problem solved.

The young Dudley frowned at his parents. He was slowly gaining a higher awareness with each passing moment that the older Harry stayed in his body. He liked Harry, he liked magic, and he wanted him to stay. And Dudley Dursley _always_ got what he wanted.

'Baby Harwee!' He slowly started to reach towards baby Harry.

The childish shriek stopped the Dursley's mid rant. They quickly rushed over to try to get their child away from the Potter brat; they didn't want Dudley to catch anything after all. However Dudley screamed and stropped and scowled at his parents for a full hour. The Dursley's didn't know what to do. Dudley had of course always gotten his way until now, but they couldn't let him _play_ with the other brat. What if you could catch magic? What if it was contagious?

'Me wan! Me wan!'

Dudley managed to wrench away and grab a hold of the younger Harry's hand.

Magic swirled. Shadows darkened as time itself slowed to a crawl. Young-Harry's eyes opened and Green met Green. A sharp pain suddenly began to build up in Dudley's scar above his left eyebrow. Magic was afoot and apparently it wanted Future-Harry in his Young own body…

_This isn't supposed to happen._ Future-Harry could feel something gripping his very soul with cold frosted fingers. Trying to drag him through the small portion of skin that connected Dudley and Young-Harry.

The Adversary gave a scream and threw all his mind and magic into wrenching himself away from the icy grasp while Dudley was trying to pull his hand away. The real world was gone now, lost in shadowy darkness. The last thing to disappear was the shining green eyes of death. Numbness worked its way to the heart and all was lost.

_

* * *

**I **feel so light… _

The Adversary drifted alone, it would be all right to give stop fighting now wouldn't it? What was there to fight when the world was gone? Life was to long and to hard. It was time to sleep. The Darkness was creeping into thoughts, into souls.

_But Snape, Voldemort?_

Everyone was waiting, they had waited for so long. Fate had taken all of them away. You cannot change your own destiny. It is a fight you cannot win.

_Fate! _

It was… Hard to think. Move. Tired. Why fight? You would only lose.

_No_

Time to sleep

_No_

It is your Fate

_No _

_He was Harry_

With no senses, no body or magic. His thoughts had run out but instinct remained, snarling at the idea of giving up.

_He was The Adversary of all_

No way to move without muscles no way to know what's happening without light to see. No way to fight with his magic gone. But whatever this place between time was The Adversary still existed. With Spirit and Will.

Will that did not give up, did not stop. In the eternal moment between seconds, that spirit sharpened to a single blade, then to a point.

_Fight_

The Adversary awoke from the darkness, he willed himself to see. If there was no light for human eyes to see then his spirit would cast it's own light. If there was no body to crawl across the land then his essence would fly through the air. He did not need magic to fight, did not need a body to strike.

_He was light._

Darkness drew back, milked its way around the light of his sight. He was not alone. The icy chains he had felt when this first began were still there. Pulling his light towards another glowing green spirit.

It was amusing how the mind interpreted images that were not supposed to be seen, it made up rules as it went along.

Spreading his light, The Adversary felt the Pink glow of Dudley beside him, half linked to his own through the beginnings of a merging. Ice drew him further forward. The connection to the green glow grew stronger and he knew it was Young-Harry.

Magic wanted him in his original body did it? He had denied the Laws of Magic once and now it was making up for it. To Merlin with that! He was The Adversary of Voldemort for half a millennium! He would do what his own will decided.

But what should he do?

If he went in his younger body then he would be merged with Young-Harry. Losing his edge and his own person. The same would happen with Dudley… wouldn't it count as killing the child to take over it's life. His own soul would overpower the other in the merging because of his age.

Another Sacrifice.

With that thought there was only one-way he would play this: Like a Gryffindor.

Blades of light struck forward at his command shredding all the ice chains he could see. It thrashed and spit back at the light like a live snake, a simile that amused The Adversary. His will was focused attacking new chains as they formed, breaking the link to Dudley so the child could float free in the abyss. He wanted his cousin safe from both himself and the chains.

Burning light flashed forward and danced, he was the light, he was everything, he felt young and powerful the like which he had not experienced in so long. His sprit sung and his will lashed out. Ice tried to wrap around him, cutting into his soul with more pain then a body of skin and bone can ever experience. He changed the light to burning flames with which the ice drew back like animals. They could not think or plan. It would be over as soon as the main ice chain between him and Young-Harry was destroyed.

A sound reached his spirit. Young-Harry was awake and struggling against his own chain with a will that surprised his older counterpart.

The chain snapped. He shielded himself from the shards but most of them flew upwards towards something that even The Adversary's senses could not reach. Instead he looked to the children, Dudley was still floating while Young-Harry was struggling.

Struggling?

He tried to stretch the light out further, to see what was happening. But the darkness curled around the light, pushing back, breaking through. It was wild and angry. Filled with a force that The Adversary knew all to well. It spilled like blood in the darkness, corrupting all it touched. Bleeding out of Young-Harry…

Voldemort

The Horucrux was awake.

Only us two, The Adversary and Lord Voldemort would have the will to exist against all odds. But where he had filled his being, his spirit with light to overcome his loss of body, Voldemort had done the opposite. The Dark Lord was aptly named, hating the light, embracing the dark. Now the abyss was not the empty darkness of nothingness but the swelling mass of dirty shadows.

Was this the darkness that had infected him all his life? How much did it push him to do? What was it responsible for?

Before he realised someone else was attacking, clumsily beating back the Horucruxes assault. The Adversary swept aside the darkness, froze it, caged it, turned it into light itself. The Horucrux was distracted, The Adversary pushed the assault until the light was everywhere, he could see everything he was everywhere surrounding the 3 souls as they struggled for control.

The children were both there, Dudley protecting a cousin he'd only just met. Pink was fighting with Red. Red was suffocating Green. They burned and fought each other until they were so close that they could not be told apart.

No… wait, they were merging! All three blended souls falling into a vortex without end.

The Adversary added his will to theirs wanting to kill any part of Volemort that he could. The Dark thing screamed, it was new, confused, in this strange place. They Beat down and caged the Horucrux in a way that would not be possible in the real world, but in this place of spirits it was.

The spirits of Young-Harry and Dudley burned together as one falling into Dudley Dursley's body.

The Adversary turned, finally looked what he himself was being pulled into.

The body of baby Harry Potter.

Both souls of Harry Potter had screamed to the universe that they belonged in one body. But only The Future-Harry, The Adversary was left whole enough to be there.

* * *

'**D**on Wan!' 

Suddenly they were all free, tumbling as Mrs Dursley tottered to keep a hold of Dudley with his massive size. The Adversary, no, Harry Potter, blinked at the sudden Role Reversal. He was within his own mind, inside his own young body.

Dudley Dursley stared back at him with an open mouth and wide childish green eyes; a red lightning scare still stained his forehead.

_What had just happened?_

_**

* * *

A/N: **_

**_Well What do you think...  
_**What will happen to Dudley now?  
Plans for the future…  
Will Voldemort be completely evil?  
Where do you think Snape is?  
Do the Dursley's deserve a chance at redemption?  
How fragile is time and Fate? Will it try to remain the same or change instantly?  
Is my writing actually any good or is it boring?

_**

* * *

Ravus **_


	3. First Dream First Vision

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter books and trademarks along with the characters recognised belong to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Redone introduction to show that this is a flashback and vision. 

Harry is dreaming. Expect more scenes like this in future

**

* * *

Chapter Three:** _First Dream First Vision_ **

* * *

T**he young Harry rolled over on the cot. Sleep claimed him more often as a child, constantly tired and a second away from slipping into the sand man's hold. Sleep was only a step away from death in his opinion and he hated them both. 

The nightmares of youth were long gone of course, but that didn't matter. His own memories of the **past** were allways much worse.

_Allways_ of Voldemort.

_Allways_ of the Darkness from his own soul, the shade of a Horucrux that he only now knew had lurked there.

His eye's closed.

He was only resting them for a second... just a second.

* * *

**H**e saw the Dark Mark instantly. 

Until that moment he had never understood the fear that people held for it. How grown men would break down in tears at the mention of it, woman sobbing with unmistakable anguish. Their symphony of sorrow seemed to laugh at him now… now that he was confronted with that same dark fear.

What goes around comes around.

He stormed forward driven not by courage or honour or even the good of man, all that had left him.

_She was supposed to have been safe! She was supposed to have been safe!_

_Don't let me be to late, oh please Merlin._

'Stop in the name of The Law!'

A group of wizards had just left the building. Aurors.

'Get the hell out of my way!'

'Harry James Potter you are under arrest.'

The darkness inside him pounds as the night wails louder.

'Who are you?'

But we don't need him to answer do we. You can see the badge clear as day. They are the defenders of the light, protectors of the _people_.

'Give yourself up quietly Mr Potter.' They circle him now, thinking they have the advantage. 'You are to be brought in on charges of treason and aiding and abetting the muggle menace.'

And suddenly the world isn't the bright shinning place you thought it was. The paradise of innocence is swept away by the corruption of sin in this gothic legacy. Defenders of the light? The light has forsaken them, forsaken you as well. Why be a hero when there is nothing left to save?

Let me in.

I am your soul.

You cannot stop me.

You are puny, you are weak a hollow shell fit for only holding me.

The darkness was never outside of you, it never is. All the darkness the world has ever needed is locked within themselves.

Let me in.

Why fight? There is nothing left to save. Your voice is weak.

_Don't let me be to late, she had to be alive._

_She's still inside._

He didn't even bother ducking the first stunner, adrenaline pushed him through with barley a thought.

_She's still inside._

It is said that you can be raised on high by the light, to shine pure through the night. But the further up, the tendrils of light raise you. The further you can fall into darkness.

Harry fell **hard**.

The first Auror he ripped in two, the second was burnt alive and the third ran away, showing just how brave the world's defenders were. The red haze in front of his vision was blazing now, blood spilt across the night. _Killer_. _Murder_. Primal warfare at it's best. A feral growl erupted from somewhere deep inside of his as he charged the remaining two. One of them was brave enough to shoot of a killing curse.

_Auror's using the killing curse? How despicable the world has become._

Harry knows his mind is being violated, being raped by the darkness inside of him, but he does not care. It is a darkness born when nothing else matters, filling him, shaping him in the fires of rage.

Nothing else matters, except **her**.

He ducks, cape spinning, then leaps upwards into the night itself, the sickly green curse speeding far below. Wand out, he attacks without words or wand movements, only his fury.

**Only fury.**

The Auror's pieces litter the street. He's almost at the door, one more left. One more that dares stand in his way.

They clash in the shadows, blood spilling from cuts, bruises forming from blows. He was burnt, in violent smouldering flashes. Hot and bright, beautifully they danced with death.

_He had never felt more alive._

The darkness roared.

His vision cleared.

The man was trembling beneath his grasp, but the red wrath was leaving him, only a cold shell remained. This wasn't a battle, there was no fighting, it was over, and he had won. The Auror was at his mercy.

Did he have any mercy left?

_Kill him._

'You're too late Mr Potter.'

The voices disappeared back where they came.

'Where are the Death Eaters?'

'There are no Death Eaters Mr Potter.'

'The Dark Mark – '

'Is now the official sign of the ministries Aurors.'

He was cold now; all the fire had left him. And hidden behind that shadow of insanity and madness his thoughts began to turn once more…

'The Secret Keeper came to us. The War Minister knew this would lure you out.'

Did he have any mercy left?

_She's still inside._

'You're too late Mr Potter.'

Harry snapped the Auror's neck.

He didn't remember opening the door, or pounding up the steps. He searched the house without really seeing, without sight or sound or touch or smell.

Until he saw her.

She looked beautiful. Even in the nights cold embrace she looked beautiful. How could he think that? Trembling he turned her over, barley noticing her tattered clothes, her vicious wounds from the "light".

'Ginny – '

It is a fragile a hope, a cursed hope, but a hope none the less.

'No – '

She was **gone**.

Never to smile, laugh or cry again. Her shinning eyes dimmed for all time. Never to feel her heart beat or feel peace with her in his arms, he pulled her close only to feel the cold embrace was not that of night… but that of death.

_Why… why why why. Oh god Ginny!_

And worst of all… the world carried on; there was no stillness, no event to show the tragedy that had occurred. The world carried on uncaring, the seconds passed as always. It wasn't right. It shouldn't be this way.

His dark heart beat while hers was still.

Magic flared.

He felt the water start to flow through the remains of the roof and the night stilled at his howl of agony and woe.

Rain.

Tears from heaven.

Its last **angel** has left the earth.

_Let me in._

I think of Ginny.

* * *

'**T**he remains of the hit squad have reported in. Potter is still at large.' 

Inside the new War Room at the ministry of magic the new War Minister sits, a small piece of order in the otherwise pandemonium surrounding him.

'Report?'

The new room was now the centre of the whole ministry, able to give locations of every member. A giant size version of the Marauders map is displayed on the wall, showing the ministry. Each section also has lots of blinking red buttons that can be pressed.

Even in nature red had always been a sign of danger.

'The first target was eliminated. Potter however escaped – '

_**KWOOM **_

'What – '

The Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour, entered in a flurry.

'It's Potter! He's here, in the main hall!'

'What about the squads placed there?' Asked the War Minister.

'Didn't stop him. He tripped the automatic defences and – '

A red light dimmed.

'– Huh?'

'They're… gone. It just disappeared!'

'The vampires have been massacred, the trolls ripped to shreds!'

'What about the Death Eater's? The dementors?'

'He's killed them all! The dementors are fleeing!'

'What the hell can scare dementors?'

'Nothings slowing him down!'

'He's… he's…'

'He's off the map! He's heading for – '

He didn't even bother to use the door, that's what the survivors reminisced about later. He'd dropped through the ceiling itself, showers of dust and stone seemed to float through the air. Electricity sparked between the shards, the falling blocks of flint that had stood for hundreds of years shattered from the magical pressure.

In one hand he held a red sword encrusted with rubies, the blood streaming down the blade itself sullied what had once been a beautiful relic. The blood was everywhere; it covered his body, his wand, even his face. It dripped freshly from his hands. Yet none of the blood had touched his cape. Pure white. Innocence. Truth. Justice. His cape flapped like the wings of _retribution_.

And then the angel of **vengeance** was among them.

'WHY?'

An inexperienced Auror rose up. 'Mr Potter you are under – '

The Auror's head left his shoulders.

'**WHY**!'

The sound of malicious slow clapping spread through the action. All eyes were drawn to the War Minister.

'Well done _Potter_. I didn't know you had it in you.'

'_Voldemort_?'

'You sound surprised?'

Scrimgeour drew himself up. 'Potter! You are to give yourself in on charges of aiding the muggle menace! It is time to stand firm. We're under attack! Diagon Alley was destroyed yesterday! The muggles have to be put in their place they a – '

Some people never learn when to stay quiet.

'You **killed** her.'

'Wh – '

'**_YOU KILLED GINNY_**!'

Scrimgeour had turned white, one of the Death Eaters gasped. 'We – I never. What are you talking about?'

He had barley turned around before the flash of green hit him. Voldemort smirked.

'The record will state that the late Scrimgeour was killed by Potter when he attacked. I _reluctantly_ resumed command to restore the order needed to push him back.'

Harry growled.

'It's amazing who people can turn to when they are in fear. You won't escape alive this time Potter! I'll have the whole world after you by night fall.'

Harry attacked, the few words and pieces of sanity already used up. Black cloaked Death Eaters and Aurors alike threw themselves at him. Still he moved slipping between them uncaring of their attacks one person fixated upon his mind.

_How many people have you let die because you couldn't kill him?_

And now –

'_Reducto_!'

A black shape lunged in front of him, shielding Harry from the curse, giving of a rat like squeal.

Voldemort was still prattling on, saying how the world will blame Harry for what has happened, how he who was a hero shall now be a villain and that it is him who the world will cheers for. Harry is hardly an _equal_ to him like the Prophecy had said, not a _challenge_, not an _adversary_.

The rest fall away, from fear, awe and a sense of narrative.

There is always a **final** battle…

Was this it?

Harry made a move towards the demon, but the demon was quicker firing of a sickly mud light. You didn't have to be a genius to know it was dangerous.

_No mercy._

The blade came up, still shining while covered in blood, the curse reflected of heading straight back the way it came. Voldemort gaped and barley pulled up a shield in time.

Harry was on him before he'd recovered, his blade cracking open the shield. Voldemort backed away casting multiple curses and hexes. Harry dodged through, an unstoppable force. Bringing his phoenix wand down he stopped a heart explosion curse in front of his face.

When Harry returned fire, Voldemort raised his wand to shield himself again.

There.

He flung the sword onwards letting it fly across the room.

Voldemort's wand was cut in two.

Harry didn't want this to be a fight about magic. This was about something deeper.

_What was Voldemort without his magic?_

Harry strode calmly forward

Voldemort desperately clutched the remains of his wand.

'No! No. Give me a wand!' He gestured to the circle of watchers. 'Give me a **wand**. I need a wand!'

The silent audience watched.

Voldemort turned to meet Harry's fist, he staggered and managed to dodge the next blow. Snarling he withdrew a dagger from his folds. Plunging it into the young man's chest.

'Did you really think _you_ could match me?'

Harry kneed him in the groin, then without words he plucked his sword from the wall and swung at the bent over lord.

**

* * *

A**wareness came back to Harry in storms and hurricanes. 

He had preferred the bliss of rage.

The Dark Lord's body was lying in sea of blood. Wary watchers pressed against the walls, silent and still. The head lay against a wall.

Pain was beginning to flare in his abdomen, his own blood mingling with the sea.

He stumbled slowly over to a black mass, the body that had thrown itself in front of the cutting curse.

Kneeling he slowly pulled back the hood…

'Did you get them Harry?'

'Ron?'

_His Secret Keeper._

'Hey mate.'

Ron coughed, his body was a mess, and the curse had ripped through one of his lungs

'Why Ron?'

'They killed Hermione!'

He found that the words didn't have a great affect as he thought they would, had he fallen so far that he could fall no further? Or was this just inconsequential next to his own loss.

'Her own parents turned her in Harry! Her parents! I wanted to kill them to hurt the muggles, but never you Harry! You're one of us – '

He sobbed in the unmistakable grip of Death.

'Ginny – '

'I didn't know! They said they would just arrest her! Bring her into safety. I – I didn't mean for things to happen this way.'

'But it still **did**.'

Harry stared at his old friend for such a long time. He knew no medical magic. No one here would help.

_He was the Secret Keeper._

Harry placed the Sword of Gryffindor in the working hand of his best friend.

'You're dieing Ron… What would Hermione of thought of this?'

Ron started to cry as Harry turned away.

He would find absolution on the blade of a true Gryffindor.

He tuned out the scream, the sound of metal cutting through flesh; he kept walking as his last friend left the earth.

Tears came finally as it all ended, his white cloak pooling in the blood, suddenly fouled.

He was alone. The world was at war. Muggles versus Wizard. Wizard versus Muggle.

'I guess killing your wife was a good thing after all. It turned you into a true **Adversary**.'

He turned.

Voldemort's dismembered head was held aloft by its body.

It Laughed.

Dark **immortal** laughter.

**

* * *

A**nd so I _lived._

_Haunted_ by what I've done.

Damned by all.

Living for the _sake_ of living.

With a promise to rid the world of a D_emon_.

But that Demon was _inside_ me as well.

* * *

**H**arry awoke from the dream, to find his body was gone. His spirit flying on the winds, crossing the land, drawn by something that was horrible familer to him. A connection he had hoped was gone. 

The scope of the vision focused and then Harry was a part of it.

**

* * *

T**he house was still smouldering from the flames the next day. The resultant magical backlash had not so much set the place on fire but toasted it. Muggles were starting to crowd round the house; they couldn't remember it being there before. If fact to all appearances it had just sprung up yesterday, although all the legal information appeared to have always been there. It was as if someone had made the place invisible… 

_Welcome to Godric's Hollow._

Two teams had already combed the house for clues into the chain of events. A wizard team of Aurors and a Muggle police Crime Scene Squad. The wizards had recovered a total of two bodies; both were confirmed to have been killed by the unforgivable killing curse. Dumbledore had informed the Ministry after an hour that young Harry Potter had already been taken to keep safe and placed with his guardians. The muggles were later provided with the bare essential details and let loose after all magical involvement had been removed.

It was obvious from the forensic evidence of both teams that someone had broken into the house and killed the two adults inside.

However what happens next would be different depending on whether you asked a muggle or a wizard. Voldemort's Body wasn't anywhere within the wreckage of Godric's hollow, however his blood and magical signature pointed to death or extreme wounds.

If a wizard finds no trace of an attackers body, they would instantly assume that the body disintegrated. Or just disappeared, after all this is _magic_

A muggle on the other hand would say that either the attacker walked away alive, or a third party moved the dead body.

In fact the muggle would be correct for _both_ assumptions.

It's not their fault they don't know about magic…

**

* * *

I**t was the first day. 

Red eyes snapped open, then bled dry to leave behind a cold abyss.

The fire was still raging, pouring all the fury from the late Voldemort into the destruction of the once happy home. Lying just below the cot was a burnt body, horribly deformed; one arm was completely gone disintegrated from being to close to the blast from the reflected killing curse.

_The reflected killing curse…_

Struggling slowly the encrusted corpse crawled out of the maelstrom, the flames themselves parting to let it through.

_Was this Hell?_

A whisper from beyond the remains of the front door made him pause.

'Give him to me Hagrid. I'm his godfather I'll look after him.'

'Sorry Sirius lad, I've had orders ter bring him to Professor Dumbledore.'

The first voice let out a sob.

_Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid._

'Please Hagrid! I don't have anything else left.'

A grunt. 'Well – Yer – I know yer don' but I've got me orders see'

'ORDERS BE DAMNED!'

'Sirius where yer goin now?'

'Take my bike. It'll get you to Dumbledore safely.'

'Wha – Yer should come too…'

'I have something I need to do. Tell him to expect me later.'

With that the voices trailed of, a roar surged through the sky disappearing into the distance.

The corpse stayed leaning against the door for some time. Parts of its mind were sparking heavily while others crumpled from the damage to the brain. There was no wand around. Who had taken it?

A muggle was on the front lawn. She looked as though she were just about to risk running inside the building to see if there were any survivors. She screamed when she saw it emerge from the wreckage, bits of flesh peeling off, blood already burnt to the body as the remains of the black cape curled like the smoke around it.

Then suddenly it was in front of her, left hand around her neck, cutting her off mid-scream.

_Stupid muggles._

The corpse used its inhuman strength to slam her to the floor. The screaming stopped.

Concentrating with the remains of its mind, the corpse tried to focus through its remaining arm to cast a wandless spell, the _Imperio_ unforgivable would make this little muggle a nice slave. It called up it's magic and –

The world **hummed**.

Icy cold chains suddenly wrapped around the magic, forcing it down. Caging it. Making it useless. Webs criss-crossed the Corpse's mental vision, filling its mind with the pain that pure light brings. It was everything the corpse hated. The scream that erupted came from deep within his gut, billowing out into the night.

It's magic was _useless_.

The universe didn't want him there.

'Wh – What are you?' Whispered the terrified girl.

Eyes without eyelids peered down at her, deep Onyx within the charred mess. The eyes have sometimes been called a window to the soul. This is true, for a given sense of the word. A soul that had once been as mundane as black linen sheet now resembled something more readily found in a medieval torture chamber.

'I am _The Blood Lord_.'

When the future Half-Blood Prince had taken the blood of the future Lord Voldemort, he had thought it would help him gain more power. He hadn't thought of what he might have to lose to obtain it. Snape had never had to perform and dark rituals. He could live forever by the Philosophers Stone. Voldemort had performed many rituals. To gain power, to gain knowledge, to gain immortality, to gain back a body after one had been destroyed; to gain power that he had lost and to keep his fragile form going. Snape wasn't prepared for this blackened magic. He who had considered himself one of the darkest of wizards had never touched the type of magic Voldemort had. And the accumulative darkness of it had spread even more, warping him into something else.

And now he was forced into this _abomination_ of a body.

Sirens sounded of into the distance, The Blood Lord sneered and choked the muggle.

'Hide me! Or I will shred your soul; fling your mind into the deepest region of hell and feast on your flesh.' Finding that his powers of psychic legilimency were still intact The Blood Lord brought down the power of his will upon the muggle girl.

'Yes Master.'

_**

* * *

A/N: **_

**_Well What do you think...  
_**Do the Flashbacks/Dreams show the corruption of Harry by the Horucrux properly?  
Is Harry portrayed correctly?  
What Events from Harry's past will you most like to see?  
Is the Blood Lord a stupid name? If so… blame Snape!  
What do the visions of The Blood Lord mean?  
Is this a good match of angst, drama and action?  
Oh yeah last thing… this is Past-Ginny/Harry it's not going to be Future-Ginny/Harry mainly because it's not his wife and when he first see's her she'll be 11 and not see his wife but a kid instead.

_**

* * *

Ravus **_


	4. Baby Steps

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter books and trademarks along with the characters recognised belong to J.K.Rowling.

**_

* * *

A/N:_** This is a lot shorter then the previous chapters. The last three chapters were re-written today so this is the only real new one. It's mainly filler to show the outcome of Chapter Two. Resolve some questions. Set up future events. Next update will take at least a week: need to go get the old story plan from the old laptop. 

_Whose in whose body?_ Young-Harry and Dudley have merged souls and are now in Dudley's body. The Adversary, Future-Harry is in Harry Potter's body.

_What's going on with Snape?_ Read on to find out. The Blood Lord is a bit crazy now, but there are plans afoot involving his younger counterpart

**

* * *

Chapter Four:** _Baby Steps_

* * *

'**W**hat are we doing here Headmaster?' 

Blue old eyes _twinkled_ behind half moon glasses.

'Just checking up on our young saviour Minerva' murmured the Headmaster of Hogwarts

Both professors of Hogwarts stood in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore was dressed in his bright yellow robes waving at the passers by. It was so amazing to watch these people go about their lives without magic. He needed to come out here more often. Humming he walked around the house with a spring in his step, brushing the air in front of the house as he went.

'Headmaster!'

'Look here, isn't it amazing.'

The wards tingled beneath his fingers, warm and alive in a way they hadn't been a few days ago, when Harry was first delivered here. What had happened? The Blood Wards were archaic magic from before the time of Hogwarts itself. Wonderful how it had turned out, exactly how he'd hoped. His Deputy Headmistress was still scowling and questioning as he pushed deeper into the wards marvelling as it pushed him back out.

He tried it again while thinking of hurting Harry and the Wards nearly bit his finger of.

**Amazing**!

One would think a wizard was linked to the wards and not a muggle like the spell required. A pity that he could not find out the new power here or what had changed. He couldn't risk the young saviours safety in looking for those answers.

'OWW!' yelped Minerva behind Dumbledore.

He chuckled 'Now my dear don't test the wards it seems they are working just fine.'

'I can't get through!'

'Indeed.'

'No headmaster, I can't even enter the premises… it pushes me out, then attacked me for wanted to remove Harry from these terrible muggles!'

That was interesting, Dumbledore pushed once again at the wards and realised it really did push him back out gently, no matter how hard he tried to enter. The Wards wanted no wizards at all inside, that was strange and needed looking into. But Harry now definably had the best protection magic could create.

'Now Minerva this is the best place for the boy, you can see from this strength that they must love him very much.'

* * *

'**S**HUT UP YOU FREAK!' 

Vernon Dursley hammered on the cupboard door, the little brat hadn't stopped screaming in hours.

It'd learn.

He'd locked it in the cupboard for the last few days.

They weren't going to waste their food on freaks.

The fat man turned to find the eyes of his own son fixated upon him. Weighing him up, finding him _lacking_.

He shivered.

In the kitchen he and Mrs Dursley panicked about their nephew.

'The whole street knows we've taken him in!' said Petunia Dursley

'Those freaks must have told everyone.'

'What about Duddykins! Did you see what it did to him?'

'He won't leave the thing alone!'

It had hurt them to say no to their normally pampered son. But they had. Countless times now. The second bedroom was already closed of, they'd taken away his toys, even refused him food. And still Dudley would just stare and ask where his cousin was. As though nothing else in the world mattered.

'What if it's doing something to him? What if that **freaks** hurting our baby?'

Mr Dursley collected his wife in his arms. _How dare they_. How dare they do this to his beautiful normal family.

'We've been too kind on Dudley. We never expected him to have to put up with this; we have to be stricter with the boy. We don't want him picking up any unnaturalness.'

'Yes _stamp_ it out of the both of them.'

**

* * *

H**arry awoke to screaming and realised it was his own. From the raspy sound that emerged he knew he'd been screaming for hours or more. 

_Snape was alive! _

Inside the old empty corpse of Voldemort… what would that do to him?

The **soul** of Snape.

The broken rotting **body** of Voldemort.

He needed to act, what the hell could he do with a child body while Snape ran around causing chaos. Thank merlin that the slimy git couldn't use magic. Maybe it was a result of possessing a _dead_ body, or simply because he wasn't in his own Younger Snape body. It was a good thing harry had his own body. At least now Snape would have to lay low for a while.

It was all Sniviless's fault! If Harry had been the one to develop a way to time travel you can bet Merlin's ass that it would be a hell of a lot better then this! He would of come back with his _own_ damn body and kicked everyone's ass within a _week_. The least Snape could have done would have been to send some magic back with him.

Baby's body, Baby's magic, Adult mind, Adult spirit.

Great.

Maybe by the time this body grows to be five years old he'll be able to cast a stunner strong enough to keep someone down.

Harry retreated into his mind room to rage. At least _here _he looked 18, and could do anything he imagined. Throwing himself back down in the Gryffindor chair he glanced at the silver monstrosity at the back of his mind.

The cage still rested there, surrounded by bars. He hadn't dared look inside, he honestly didn't want to.

It was the Future-Snape's memories. Obviously the bastard had covered all his bases, just in case something went wrong. Harry was still bound by the _oath_ he made to give the cage to the younger Snape by the end of his first Hogwarts year or suffer loosing his magic.

But he didn't have to go to Hogwarts did he?

_That would stop it…_

Or is that what Snape wanted him to think… so that he could do something drastic in the first year.

Here was the reason he wasn't in Slytherin, to many plans within plans.

Harry sighed once.

Twice.

His mind cleared, everything in the room became clearer, sharper, like he'd only just put his glasses back on. The Himalayan Monk method to Occulmacy was much better then any he had found elsewhere.

He hadn't planned for this, hadn't thought it could happen. But he wouldn't lose now. He'd ride this storm out. Time was moving foreword, each moment that passed was one in which the so-called Blood Lord could muck things up even more. Events might change but most people would stay the same.

It was two days since Sirius was arrested. Wormtail would wander around England until next year before befriending Percy as Scabbers. Snape would go on trial in a few weeks. In 3 months the Lestrange's and Crouch Jnr would attack the Longbottom's. Which would cause Neville to lose his parents to madness, and Crouch Snr to lose the election to Millicent Bagnold.

_Damage control…_

Screw that the damage was done, he was wearing a **diaper**, this couldn't possibly get worse! Time to mess things up just as much as Snape will. Plan for what he'll do and counter it, while thinking about the counters that Snape would set up for him.

_What weapons did he have?_

Hardly any physical ones, although if he could get his hands on his Gringotts gold then a HitWizard could always be hired. He did have potions, although they'd have to be bought. His own attempts in that skill were atrocious and he wasn't going to start now. With no idea how to change to dosages for children anyway… Polyjuice potion would come in handy apart from the age difference… growing by a couple of hundred pounds and back again in the space of an hour takes a toll on a child. Crap why couldn't things be easy, having Tonk's skill would have been useful around about now. He was an animagus but the reptile was next to useless in this climate.

The name of the Boy-Who-Lived was politically advantageous now. No one would believe a child could talk but maybe a guardian? Only Dumbledore knew where he was. The old man didn't spill until Hogwarts first year.

He needed a pen and paper quickly.

_Where would he find an owl?_

**

* * *

J**ust when Harry was convinced he'd have to have _words_ with his uncle about starvation, the cupboard door was opened. 

The man wasn't gentle. Reaching in he picked the baby up by a single arm and dropped him next to a dressed up Petunia and Dudley, who was strapped to a wheelchair. He gave a glare to the child before walking away. Obviously the oaf was worried about magical contamination. Even with Dudley's newfound infatuation with Harry, the Dursley's were convinced Harry was a thing to be feared.

He got up grinning. No one ever imagined they'd be there for their own first baby steps after all. Despite wobbling he managed to make it over to the stroller grabbing hold of the metal supports, just as his cousin steadied him as well.

'Now… Now Duddy cakes don't touch the **dirty** thing' Petunia gently moved them apart before turning a spiteful eye on Harry 'now listen you little freak. I wish to _God_ that my sister hadn't got herself blown up! Leaving us with a mistake like you. From now on you do what I say when I say it.'

This… Harry couldn't believe his ears at the audacity of this woman, how dare she! He was growling and glaring down the hag before she'd even finished.

The look of terror on her face at confronting a snarling child was short lived. As fear gave way to anger.

'Don't you look at me you **Hell** spawn!'

Faster then his child body could follow he was struck to the floor, his aunts huge hand hit his entire head flinging him down the hall.

Harry was more shocked then hurt. _Actually_, he thought as he reached up to his head, _I'm not hurt at all._

Dudley was screaming his little heart out at the scene of violence. Vernon was running back down the stairs. His aunt… she was backed against the wall pale as death staring at her nephew, her eyes wide and pupils reduced to pin pricks from shock. A handprint the size of a giant was stained in red over her face and was already darkening to a purple colour indicating a bruise.

Harry met her gaze and she screamed covering her eyes babbling for someone to save her from the devil child. Vernon led her away calming her down with a gentle side he only ever showed to his wife. She avoided looking at Harry, avoided looking at _him_. The child she'd struck, only to have the wound inflicted on her self.

She couldn't hurt him.

Fresh sobs floated down the hall from the kitchen but all Harry could bring himself to think was "_serves her right_" but what had changed. He reached again to his cheek, still partially dazed.

His fingers **tingled**.

Harry blinked and opened his magical sense as much as a child's can. Drawing deep breaths from the strain. It was hard at first; child's magic was too weak to be used. His senses didn't expand further then a few centimetres. It was enough…

His fingers tingled, warm against something that was alive, something almost sentient. Yet it was familiar.

_That was your doing_

It purred now, stalking around his skin. Checking every muscle for strain, his stomach for sustenance and body for injury. It gently poked and cleaned and helped, before he knew what was happening it was folding his magical sense inwards closing it off because of the strain it caused. The temperament reminded him of a forceful content Dobby in the Elf's old age. It even slowly healed the strain on his magical core from sensing in the first place.

What was this thing, it felt like a ghost but had powers that it shouldn't have. It had helped today but would it always do so?

'Hawee! Hep' Dudley squealed, struggling to escape his baby stroller.

The child was far to fat. Dudley's podgy fingers could hardly work the straps, wailing and whining with frustration. He ignored his cousin, remembering how well it had worked a few days ago. If Vernon and Petunia weren't going to treat the brat manners it would be up to him. It was _always_ up to him. Instead he paced the hall brushing his fingers against the walls and furniture, trying to find the epicentre of this magical spectre haunting the house.

It was only when they left the house minutes later and passed the Wards that Harry realised…

**

* * *

U**ncle Vernon took them out to the park in the end, Leaving Petunia to recover before facing any neighbours. The stubborn man seemed to be doing his best to ignore Harry, now dressed in Dudley's over sized clothes. But this proved impossible. Dudley, the spoilt brat, was still fascinated with Harry. 

_In fact_, was Dudley even his cousin anymore?

As far as Harry could tell the kid could be his Soul-Brother. Hopefully the Horucrux inside Dudley had been destroyed… The children had done something to it. Before merging into the child he was now. No way to tell exactly until the locater spell could be cast. Past-Voldemort was down to seven Horucrux already. Or was that six, as Nagini hadn't been made yet?

He really needed to think about this more, get it all sorted in his head. Most of all was the wonder that Past-Voldemort, (stop calling him that! There are no Future people now.) Voldemort was now so young. No longer the man he'd battled for centuries.

It took both Vernon and Harry an hour to get the child Dudley to do something on his own. Harry could see that his cousin's attitude was going to become very annoying.

The looks on Vernon's face were amusing though.

The oaf had been torn between fear, anger and bafflement when Harry had helped distract Dudley. Even now Vernon shot him looks from the play park.

Harry was wandering slowly away; plans were going to be put into action. He was going to get things done, but he needed something _now_ to start it all off.

The **Ward Spectre**, whatever it was… it had been helpful but he wasn't going to let it boss him around and pester him like an annoying house elf. He'd had enough of that when Dobby declared loyalty to him. Still, the duel between Dobby and Kreacher was one of his best memories.

_Ah_, Vernon had glanced away.

A bush next to him was the closest hiding place and Harry cursed at the thorns. Causing the passing old woman to stare as language dirtier then most sailors spilled out of his mouth.

'You finished staring lady?'

'Where did yo-'

'Push **off** grandma.'

When the shocked senior had shuffled away Harry quickly closed his eyes and activated the only helpful piece of magic he still had apart from the mind arts.

His skin changed first, becoming hard like armour. Eyes bulged out. Bones crunched and shrank. The air suddenly seemed freezing. The sensations made him throw up before his mouth changed as well. It was excruciating pain, more terrible then the Crucio because it was happening inside your own body. A hiss of pain escaped his half changed mouth when his fingers formed together and his vision split in half. The sound was cut off, as the sense of sound was lost to him. He hated the loss but revelled in the new senses this body provided. And then it was done, the animal instinct started to mix with his mind in the final stages of the animagus transformation.

Merlin! That hurt! That better be because it was this bodies first time and not because he was forcing the wrong transformation. His inner Hermione lectured him on the need to research this before he shut it up. He couldn't think like that now. Not with Hermione still alive here. Along with Ron…

And Ginny…

Harry blanked his mind and moved forward on all fours. Letting the lizard's instincts take control to search without his input. The world was huge now. Blades of grass like a jungle. Concentrating on the task took a long time, helped him forget old memories. It took 147 trees before he found the right nest. Then came the tricky part of getting the item onto the ground before the mother awoke.

It took 2 hours in all, leaving a satisfied but exhausted Harry Potter to return to the play park with a common Barn Owl egg nestled safely in his coat pocket.

Vernon was angry when he appeared again, Harry couldn't figure out if this was because he got away from Vernon's sight, or because he actually came back alive. His mind was already working out the details for the near future. The time taken to hatch and train an owl, the ways he could set up a fake identity to write from, how to get access to money from the Potter account.

The next few years were going to be **interesting**.

_**

* * *

A/N: **_

**_Well What do you think...  
_**I'm thinking that I will jump the next ten years to the Hogwarts acceptance letters. Harry's actions will be limited to small actions until then and it will be more of a mystery for readers to guess at what's happened in the intervening years. This _will _be AU so the universe will have already changed conclusively by then.  
Do we need a few chapters before this jump or should it happen now?**_  
_**What will happen to Dudley's personality?  
How will the Blood Wards develop?  
Who deserves redemption if any? Voldemort? Past-Snape? The Dursley's?  
Can anyone guess Harry's exact animal form?  
I'm trying to set up a long plot arc, there's hint of that in these initial chapters, but say if things are being unclear or moving to fast.  
Remember – First time writer.

_**

* * *

Ravus **_


End file.
